I Love You, Too
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: "Hinata-chan?" I heard someone call my name. I looked up from eating my ramen to see Naruto-kun looking at me.Crap. How was I going to talk to him? "Y-yes Naruto-kun?" Dammit! Why do I always stutter when I talk to him! At least I wasn't blushing...a lot


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I am borrowing the characters. XD**

Hi everyone! n_n I know what you're all thinking! "She's already writing another fanfic!" I know, and it's currently on hold 'cause I can't really think of anything to write, but I thought if I write one little one-shot with a different couple I might be able to think of something for my other one. ^^ And don't think that I'm taking a break from this, I'm not! I'm kind of sad that I can't think of anything for my fanfic. u_u Anyway, let's go on with the story. n_n

* * *

_I Love You, Too_

* * *

"Naruto, you idiot, I hate you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I already said I was sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto-kun replied in a sort of whiny way.

I sighed, that was Naruto-kun for you. Not paying attention to what he was evening doing.

"You owe me thirty dollars!" Sakura yelled.

"T-thirty dollars, you're serious? I would never pay thirty dollars for an ugly looking shirt!" Naruto-kun exclaimed.

You did it now, Naruto-kun. Never say a girl's shirt is ugly looking, unless you want to be sent to an early grave. I looked over at Sakura-chan to see that she was pretty pissed off. And it kind of _was_ his fault for spilling ramen all over her.

"NARUTO!" she screamed while chasing him around her house.

It was a Friday, so some of us had decided to come to Sakura's house after school to relax, but I got the feeling that Sakura and Naruto-kun were starting to rethink that.

"What did I say this time?" Naruto-kun shouted, seeming to not understand the current situation.

"Everything, you freakin' ass!" Sakura replied.

Unfortunately for Naruto-kun, it was that time of the month for Sakura. Maybe I should have warned him...

"O-okay, you two, let's calm down." Tenten-chan said.

I secretly thanked her for saying that. I bet nobody had said anything before because they didn't want to get in Sakura's way. Not even Sasuke-teme, I mean _Sasuke_.

"... Fine, but Naruto still owes me thirty dollars." Sakura declared.

Naruto-kun was about to say something, but got a death glare from Sasuke and got the message. I heard someone sigh and mumble something that sounded like a "How troublesome." Must have been Shikamaru who said it.

"Can we please get back to relaxing?" Temari asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Sakura said sheepishly.

We were all sitting in Sakura's big kitchen eating ramen, Naruto-kun's idea, and were just talking and having a good time, of course until that little out break with Sakura and Naruto-kun.

"Hinata-chan?" I heard someone call my name.

I looked up from eating my ramen to see Naruto-kun looking at me. _Crap_. How was I going to talk to him?

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun, what i-is it?" Dammit! Why do I always stutter when I talk to him?

"You're so quiet! You should talk a little more!" He exclaimed.

I nodded, not wanting to stutter again. At least I wasn't blushing... a lot.

"Hinata, we're going to Sakura's room. Come on!" I hear Ino call out to me.

I turned to look over my shoulder and saw that she was right. Sakura was probably going to go change her shirt. Not wanting to be all by myself with the guys, I got up from my seat, put my dish in the sink and went after the girls.

"Damn Naruto..." Sakura muttered as we all made our way to Sakura's room.

"Sakura-chan, I know you liked that shirt, but you did surprise him when you suddenly screamed in his ear. And besides, that's Naruto-kun for you." I said.

"She does have a point, Sakura." Temari said.

"Well, expect the unexpected. And Naruto is just a big fat idiot! Why you like Naruto, Hinata, I will _never_ understand. No offense or anything." Sakura replied.

I just shrugged. I got that a lot.

Tenten sighed, "Sakura, what will we do with you? You're eighteen years old, but you act like a six-year-old!"

"Hey, embrace your inner child!" She defended herself.

"Sakura, I think you missed the point. You're _eighteen_. And even though it's 'your time of the month' and everything, you need to calm down, at least just a bit." Temari said, folding her arms.

"Yes, not as young as you _used_ to be." Ino pointed out.

"Whatever." she pouted.

We entered Sakura's room, and while Sakura went to her medium size walk-in closet, Tenten, Temari, Ino and I all went and sat on her bed.

"So, how are you and Sasuke-teme?" Tenten asked.

So I wasn't the only one who said that!

"We're doing fine and would you guys _please _stop calling him that?" she asked.

"Hm... nope." we all said in unison.

Sakura would ask us that sometimes and that was always our answer. It was fun to annoy people, and it was even better when you were bored.

"Well, what about you and Neji?" Sakura asked.

Tenten blushed, "We're doing well."

I smiled. I thought that too. Whenever Neji-san got back from a date, he always seemed to be a bit happier.

"Well, Shikamaru and I are doing well too." Temari-chan said, "Though he won't stop calling me a 'troublesome woman."

We all giggled to that. It seemed that Shikamaru would never stop saying those two words that pissed off woman everywhere.

"He may be a lazy bum, but he's actually quiet smart and he's real sweet when he wants to be." she finished.

I turned to Ino and said "Ino, what about you and Sai?"

She gave a happy smile, "I think Sai-kun and I are doing great! We always see each other and we've never had a fight. Yes, it's going great."

I smiled again. It was great to see everyone happy. But that smile quickly faded. I saw where this was going, but it was too late for me to do anything about it.

Sakura sighed and walked out of her closet with a clean and not ugly looking shirt on.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

We nodded. Then all the girls turned to me.

"So, Hinata, who are you going dating again? Oh, wait, I forgot. You aren't going out with anyone are you?" Ino teased.

"Ino, you know I'm not going out with anyone." I said, annoyed.

"We're sorry; Hinata, but we know you like Naruto! Why don't you just ask him out or something? Try to start something off." Sakura advised.

"Sakura-chan, you know that Naruto-kun has a thing for you." I answered, hiding my sadness.

"I," Ino-chan said, "think that went away a year after Sakura started going out with Sasuke-teme, which was _three_ _years ago_."

"Well, I'm too nervous to do anything! Every time I talk to him I always stutter!" I said a hint of despair in my voice.

"Look, let's discuss this later," Ino decided.

"Let's head downstairs before the guys break something, or someone." Tenten joked, but didn't at the same time.

We nodded and headed downstairs, but we didn't expect to see Neji-san holding Naruto-kun to the ground. Anyone say awkward much?

"U-um, Neji-san, w-what are you doing?" I asked staring at the two of them with the rest of the girls.

All the guys seemed surprised that we had suddenly popped up behind them. Neji-san instantly let go of Naruto-kun and dusted himself off.

"Nothing, Naruto was just being an ass again." Neji-san said bluntly.

"Oh." we said in unison.

We didn't want to know what he had done this time. But the look in all the guys' eyes seemed to say something different.

After 7:30 we all started to head home. Only Shikamaru, Sasuke (teme), Naruto-kun, and Sai had cars, so the rest of us would have to walk home. But it seemed that the guys were feeling generous and were giving rides to the girls.

Of course all the girls went with their boyfriends. Sasuke had already left and there was no way I would get in a car with him all alone anyway. It's not that I didn't trust him; he just kind of scared the shit out of me. So guess who was left. Damn it all.

By the time everyone had left, it was just us. On the outside I was calm, but on the inside I was screaming of both joy and despair.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? You look a little red." Naruto-kun said, leaning into my face until I could feel his breath on my face, and placed his hand on my forehead.

Great! I was already red enough because of the situation I was in, but now I was getting redder by the minute!

"U-um I'm o-okay N-Naruto-kun, but t-thanks for w-worrying about m-me." I said quietly.

He looked at me for a moment longer before he shrugged his shoulders and backed away, his hand leaving my forehead. I sighed. Thank Kami-sama! We walked up to the car. I went around to the passenger's seat and was about to open the car door, but Naruto-kun's hand beat me to it.

"I'll do it, Hinata-chan. It'd be rude if I didn't." he said, a smile on his face.

I blushed even more, if that was possible, thanked him and sat in the car following with the slam. A moment later, Naruto-kun opened his car door, got in, and closed it. He searched for his keys in his pockets. Once he had succeeded in finding them, he shoved the right one in and started the car.

"I-I love y-your car." I said.

I really did. It was one of my favorites. He was already driving when I had told him.

He glanced at me and said, "Thanks, I love it too. I think it's the best kind of car around."

"No way, I think so too!" I exclaimed.

There was a screeching sound and then the car stopped. I looked outside to see we had stopped at a gas station... did Naruto-kun need gas?

"... Hinata-chan, do you know what you did?" Naruto-kun asked, excitedly.

"W-what did I-I do?" I asked, afraid I even _had_ done something.

"You didn't stutter!" he said happily.

"..."

I processed what he had just said. I thought back to what I _had_ said... O_h. My. Kami-sama!_

"I-I didn't!" I exclaimed.

But that was when I remembered that I never stuttered unless Naruto-kun was in the same room. But hey, at least I didn't stutter with him around. Hmm, that meant improvement... right?

He got out of the car, ran to my side, pulled me out and started to hug me.

"N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" I asked surprised.

He looked at me, our faces, once again, only inches apart, and said, "Hinata-chan, that's the first time I've never heard you stutter!"

He finally let me go and put his fist in the air, happiness written all over his face. My face was still red, I could tell.

"N-Naruto-kun, it's e-eight o' c-clock." I said after looking at my phone.

"So what if it is eight o'clock? We'll go out to eat some ramen!" he decided excitedly.

I was still not really in the mood, but when I saw Naruto-kun's face, I couldn't say no. He was giving me those adorable puppy dog eyes, even if he really wasn't and I was just imagining it.

I sighed, but smiled after. The things I do for love...

"A-alright then, Naruto-kun, whatever you say." I said and smiled sweetly.

Naruto-kun seemed to have been lost in thought because he just kept staring at me with his eyes widening a little.

"U-um, Naruto-kun, you o-okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

He seemed to have snapped back to reality because he started to blink his eyes and shake his head.

"S-sorry, but anyway," he went on while we both got back in the car "do you want to go get ramen?"

I nodded and said "Sure, N-Naruto-kun."

It was about 8:30 when we got to a little ramen shop called Ichirakus or something like that. We got out of the car and headed inside.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" The owner of the shop greeted us as we walked in.

"Hey, old man, I'm good, you?" Naruto-kun replied.

He looked busy, but nodded, "I'm doing great".

"Naruto-kun, how are you?" a girl about our age came and gave Naruto-kun a... _hug_.

"Hey, what's up, Ayame?" he asked.

I stood there and stayed quiet, not really wanting to talk to her. She let go of Naruto-kun and turned to me.

She extended her arm to me and said "Hello there, I'm the manager's daughter, Ayame, it's great to meet Naruto-kun's girlfriend."

I was shaking her hand but after I heard what she had said I stopped and couldn't help but blush.

"S-she isn't my girlfriend, Ayame!" Naruto exclaimed, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, she isn't? Well sorry, any way's the usual Naruto-kun?" She asked.

He nodded and followed the girl to some seats right by the kitchen. We sat down and made small talk to pass the time.

"Here you go guys." the manager's daughter said with our order of ramen.

Naruto-kun dug into his food while I took my time, remembering the ramen I had earlier.

When Naruto-kun was on his third bowl, me still on my first, of ramen, Ayame walked up to me.

"Hello again, I was wondering if I could talk to you." she asked.

I was a little surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Naruto-kun seems a bit busy right now so I'll tell you right here." She whispered.

"Naruto-kun is like a brother to me, so I always catch myself worrying about him since his parents pasted away. But he always seems to be just fine. Three years ago when he had that little crush on your friend, I felt happy that he might have found someone that was right for him... but when I found out that she was dating his best friend I felt so sorry for him and every time he came here, he seemed kind of down.

But after about a year after that, he looked like he had gotten over it. Then he told me he knew someone that would always make him smile, whenever he felt down. He never told me her name, but I think he was talking about you." she whispered quietly with a sweet smile.

I almost choked on my ramen when she said that last part. Naruto-kun stopped eating his ramen and looked over at me, worried.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Ayame was patting my back, but I was able to say, "Yeah, j-just got a-a little s-surprised."

She helped me stand up and said, "I'm going to take her to the restroom, okay, Naruto-kun?"

Without waiting for his reply, she walked me to the girl's restroom. When we entered, I stop and coughed a little more loudly until I could breathe again.

"T-thank you, Ayame." I said, relieved that I didn't die.

"Don't worry about it. But are you sure you're okay?" she asked, a little worried.

"Y-yes, we better get back out there before Naruto-kun starts to worry even more." I suggested.

I turned to leave but she grabbed my wrist. I turned back to her, wondering why she didn't want to go yet.

She let my wrist go, "Sorry, but I need to know something."

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you love Naruto-kun?" she asked.

I blushed. Why did she want to know _this_?

"W-well," I said "I-I s-sort of, k-kind of, w-well y-you-" I said stuttering like crazy before I was interrupted.

"So you _do _love Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

"Shh! Not s-so loud." I said pleadingly and doing my best to ignore how flustered I was.

She nodded, "I won't tell."

She turned to leave and I followed behind her.

* * *

Naruto-kun and I were in his car. He still wouldn't drop the subject of 'if I was okay or not', but every time I told him I was, he didn't seem to be very convinced.

He started the car and I looked at the clock. Almost 9:00!

"N-Naruto-kun I r-really need t-to get h-home." I said.

He looked at me and then the clock. His eyes widened.

"Holy- I'm sorry Hinata-chan," he apologized quickly, "If you get into trouble just blame it on me."

He started driving when I answered him.

"O-oh, its o-okay, it really wasn't your fault."

We finally got to my house before 9:00, which meant before my father got there.

"T-thanks again, it was fun." I said, getting out of the car.

N-no prob." he stammered.

I looked over at him, a little worried.

"A-are you o-okay? I asked.

But he didn't answer. So we just stayed like that for a moment or two until I couldn't take it.

"W-well, I h-have t-to go." I said as I reached for the door handle.

"Wait." he stopped me and grabbed my wrist.

I instantly stopped what I was doing and turned to see Naruto-kun with a pained expression.

"What is i-it, N-Naruto-kun?" I asked, worried that something was wrong.

"I'm still worried about earlier. Are you sure you're okay." he asked.

I sighed; I thought something bad had happened. But the way he said it and how he was acting told me that something else was up

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm f-fine." I smiled.

He looked a little better, but still didn't look convinced.

"I-I have t-to go, Naruto-kun. I'll s-see you tomorrow." I said.

What happened next, I'm not sure if it was dream or not, but either way, it was truly _amazing_.

Naruto-kun tightened the grip on my wrist. I turned to him again, but before I could say anything, he _kissed_ me. Oh Kami-sama. It was about ten seconds. _Ten seconds. _When he ended the kiss, I'm pretty sure I was blushing like crazy. But I wasn't the only one who was. Naruto-kun wasn't looking at me, but he was blushing too. Though, it was a bit awkward that we were still in his car.

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." he said after he seemed to have calmed down some.

"I-its o-okay, N-Naruto-kun." I told him, looking down.

"Look Hinata-chan, the truth is I _really_ like you. I've liked you ever since elementary school. I thought it was just some little crush that would eventually go away, but it never did. I lived with it all the way until three years ago. I tried to focus on someone else so maybe the crush would go away. I decided that Sakura-chan might erase my feeling for you, but that didn't work.

After a year, Sakura-chan and the others seemed to have noticed that I had liked you. I begged them not to tell you and thank Kami-sama they didn't. B-but, when I saw you choking earlier today, it really scared me. I thought that if you were gone I wouldn't be able to continue living either. I know you said you were okay, but _I'm_ not." he said.

After a moment of silence I got out of the car, walked to Naruto-kun's side, opened the door and pulled him out to give him a hug.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, surprised.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you, too."

* * *

YAY! ='D I'm proud of this one! And I think I did acceptable fluffy parts on it too. I hope it makes up for my other fanfic's lame fluffy parts. =/ And I'm still continuing it, it's just on hold. But anyway, I hope you guys liked this one! I thought it was pretty good actually. And I'm still looking for ideas for my other fanfic! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


End file.
